Obnoxious Deceptions
by starrdancerr
Summary: I might change the title. I can't really think of a good one. Suggestions would be nice. ~Things are almost never how they appear on the surface.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon. I promise that I don't.  
  
Author's Note: There will be Sailormoon later in the next couple of chapters. I don't know if I should go with this story and write it. It all depends if people show interest. Nobody really seemed interested in my other story, although I would continue that too if people were interested. I guess it just depends. I really don't like Relena, but she'll have a major personality change. In the meantime, she'll bash herself. People will be very OOC at some points. Definitely by the end of the story.  
  
By the way: -talking -thinking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She stood staring up at the ceiling fan, twirling around as it spun. She was very bored. There were only so many things you could do when you were forced to act like a brainless idiot twenty-four hours a day. She really wished that she could just go home and stop having to act out this stupid scene over and over again every day. It was so pointless. Well, maybe not pointless. If it were pointless she wouldn't do it. If it were pointless she would go off somewhere and do something entertaining for once. She would go off and blow up some evil overlord; or her boyfriend. She wouldn't mind blowing up her boyfriend, not that he actually was her boyfriend. He just thought that she thought that he was her boyfriend, and he didn't even want her for a girlfriend. Plus he had like three other "girlfriends" as well. She would really love to blow the jerk up. Of course she could only do that if all this were pointless, and it wasn't pointless, or so she kept telling herself. She had a very good reason for doing the things that she was doing. They were very important. She could be in a lot of trouble is a certain someone found out that the life she was currently leading was all a big scam. It would be very bad if that stupid, baka found out about her little play. This was so pointless. She was very bored.  
  
She turned around as their was a knock on the door. *Gaahhh!!* She didn't want to go to this stupid press conference and give this stupid little speech. *Oohhh! Let's have peace. No more war. We need to stop fighting right now and all of our enemies will be so impressed that we managed to screw ourselves over that they'll surrender immediately and we will have all the beauty queens in the universes' most wished for objectives, 'World Peace'. I make myself sick. Not like I can do anything about it. Oh well, might as well continue the game.*  
  
"Yes?" I called. "What is it? I am almost ready for my conference. I can't wait to reach more people with my ideals about Peace. I am just having a bit of a hard time deciding what to wear." *Anyone would. These have to be some of the most hideous articles of clothing in existence; and that uniform, I would rather wear a potato sack. Grrr.*  
  
"Oh I can help you Miss. Relena," the maid called. "I understand that it must be hard choosing what to wear with sooo many beautiful articles of clothing in your closet, and they're all such beautiful shades of pink." She walked into the room and started to dig through the closet.  
  
*Luckily she was wrong about all my clothing being pink. I have nothing against the color normally, but when you have to wear only one color all the time, and a really awful shade of it at that, it kind of drives you insane to not be able to look at something else. I do have some nicer clothing, it is all just hidden somewhere else.* She grimaced than forced her expression into a bright, cheery smile.  
  
"Okay. How about I wear my pink business suit with the roses." She winced inwardly at the screechy voice she was using. She would have to buy another bag of throat drops. This voice made her throat so sore. "Let me change and I'll be ready to go. It should only take me about fifteen minutes. That would normally be not nearly enough time, but I'll have to settle with looking less than my best this time. Silly me for getting distracted. I must have been daydreaming." Oh great. Now she would have to continue with this part of her act. She felt sooo bad for him for having to put up with her, but she couldn't stop her act yet. There was still too much at stake. "Heero will be at the press conference won't he? I can't wait to see him again! It's been almost fourteen hours!" She sighed dreamily. *I think I'm going to be sick.* The maid left. There was silence for a while as she quickly changed her clothing. *Okay, I need to stop ranting for a few minutes so I can actually get to this stupid press conference. Luckily I won't see the boys until after I give my speech. I should actually be able to speak for once.*  
  
She left her room and walked outside to her pink limo. *Yuck. Pink limo. When all this is over I am going to have a really big bonfire and burn almost everything I own. Especially everything pink. Eeeww, too much.* She sat silently in the back seat for the entire ride to the hotel where the conference was to be held. She normally would have been doing her bouncy excited about getting to see her Heero and spreading more of her ideals about peace thing, but she didn't have the energy. She just couldn't handle more of her sickening 'princess personality' at the moment. Luckily daydreaming was part of her character and a very good excuse to be zoning out and quiet.  
  
A quiet voice interrupted her musing, "Miss. Relena, we've reached the hotel."  
  
She looked up and smiled at her driver. "Thank you Reginald. I'll see you after the conference. I should be bringing Heero and his friends back to the palace with me. It'll be great. I can't wait to see my Heero again!" She inwardly cringed at the look he was giving her. She got out of the car and walked to the conference room. Normally she would have to insist on being shown to a room to freshen up and she would have to do her trademark banshee wail, but luckily she was running late and could delay that until after she gave her speech. She walked calmly up to the podium on the stage and smiled at the reporters gathered in front of her. She opened her mouth and began her speech.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the press. I have asked to give this conference today to talk about something very important. I have heard that an old OZ stronghold still stocked with weapons was found near the outskirts of one of the colonies. This must immediately be destroyed. We must have peace. We cannot have peace when such weapons exist.." *Blah, blah, blah. This is so stupid. Who could actually believe this idiocy. I can't believe I'm actually spouting this nonsense. Like you could really have true peace without someway to keep it against enemies. It is a nice idea, but it could never happen. Oh yay, only five hours more to speak.* She let her mind wander as she talked. It wasn't like she was going to be saying anything she hadn't said before. She hated this. At least the only people who were around were reporters and the boys. If THEY were here she would have even more of a hard time keeping up this stupid act. At least they were safely in another dimension. Well in another dimension, maybe not safely. After all, he was there. *Grrr!* She really was having a one- track mind today.  
  
She finally finished her speech and waited for the applause to die down. She smiled politely and walked off the stage. As she walked into the lobby she saw the boys standing in a group near the doors waiting to escort her back to the palace. Joy. Now she would have to go into the part of her act she hated the most. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. She started sprinting towards the boys waiting near the entrance. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" She ran up to the boy standing in the middle and tried her best to deprive him of oxygen by wrapping her arms around his waste. He flinched and the other boys around her started to try to get her to let go. She pretended to be oblivious for about a minute before letting go and starting to blab at him at top speed. Inside she wanted to pound herself into the ground. Gods she hated this. 


End file.
